


Ложь во благо

by Tyusha



Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Lies, Past Character Death, Usopp is an artist, Usopp-centric (One Piece)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Встреча с отцом проходит неловко, поэтому Усопп делает то, что умеет лучше всего, - врет.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Usopp, Usopp & Yasopp (One Piece)
Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177
Kudos: 4





	Ложь во благо

В детстве Усопп не раз представлял, какой будет его встреча с отцом. Чаще всего в его мечтах это было радостное воссоединение двух любящих людей — отец поднимал его на руки и крепко обнимал, обещая никогда больше не оставлять. Потом к нему приходили кошмары, где он и отец проходили мимо друг друга, не узнавая. Или не желая узнать. С возрастом он думал и мечтал об отце все меньше, и Усопп уже отчетливо понимал, ему все равно, какой будет их встреча. И будет ли вообще.   
Но Усопп никогда не думал, что будет так неловко. 

— Привет, — кивнул Усопп первым, всматриваясь в одновременно знакомое и чужое лицо — Луффи был прав тогда, они до ужаса похожи. Ясопп кивнул в ответ и поднялся на борт пришвартованного рядом корабля. В груди неприятно царапнуло, но Усопп лишь отмахнулся, присев рядом с Зоро. Отобрав у него выпивку, Усопп прислушивался к тихому разговору Робин и Бенна — здесь можно было узнать что-то интересное. 

Их команды встретились пару часов назад, случайно столкнулись на острове, высмотрев самое удачное место отдохнуть. Никто не собирался уступать, а Луффи с Шанксом вообще решили провести дружеский бой, но Нами переубедила их не портить отдых команде и решить все мирно. Усопп заметил, с каким уважением и интересом Шанкс смотрел вслед Нами. Сейчас их капитаны договорились до раздачи Дэви и отчаянно спорили о конкурсах. Усопп сделал пометку вмешаться, когда они дойдут до абсурда.   
Но пока все шло мирно, команды отдыхали, и Усопп с удовольствием пил одно из лучших саке Вест Блю.

Тень закрыла его от солнца, Усопп поднял взгляд. Ясопп стоял совсем близко, носки его ботинок касались ног Усоппа. Он отводил взгляд и слегка сжал губы — Усопп выхватывал все мелочи, пытаясь понять, что он хочет сказать. 

— Да? — спросил он, когда молчание слишком затянулось. Ясопп протянул цепочку с квадратной подвеской на ней. 

— Я хотел поздравить тебя с днем рождения, — сказал наконец Ясопп, посмотрев ему в глаза. 

— Мой день рождения…

— Первого апреля, я знаю, — перебил Ясопп. — Я имел в виду с прошедшими. С теми тринадцатью днями рождения, что я пропустил. Но у меня нет ничего, ценнее этого. Знал бы, что встретимся, подготовился лучше, наверное. Для меня это сокровище, но тебе оно вряд ли нужно. Ты и так видел ее каждый день. Да и в море сбежал небось, потому что мамкина опека надоела, да? — Ясопп подмигнул ему, слегка криво улыбнувшись. Усопп протянул руку, взяв подвеску. А когда раскрыл, не смог шевельнуться. Позже он был очень рад, что сидел в этот момент. 

— У тебя, наверное, и десятки фотографий есть. Не знаю, о чем я думал…

— Она… красивая… — Усопп не знал точно, говорит ли вслух. В голове не было ни одной мысли, и он не мог перестать смотреть на старую фотографию. 

— Конечно красивая! — Ясопп присел рядом. — Ты небось не помнишь совсем молодую мамку. Не в обиду вашим девушкам, но она самая прекрасная женщина, которую я встречал.

— Не помню, — кивнул Усопп. Раньше он думал, что помнит, а оказалось — совсем нет. Девушка с фотографии лишь отдаленно была похожа на его воспоминания о маме. У него не было ее фото, лишь старые детские рисунки. Он и сейчас иногда рисовал ее по памяти, но не помнил много мелочей, без которых не получался портрет. Не помнил цвета ее глаз — зеленые! они были зеленые, кто бы мог подумать! Не помнил длину волос — чуть не доставали до плеч и немного вились. И нос чуть округлее, чем ему казалось, бровь причудливо изогнута и руки — перепачканы в чернилах и на большом пальце сломан ноготок. Усопп наложил девушку с фотографии на образ, который помнил, — полный нежности, ласки, любви. И получилась мама. Настоящая. Его. 

Усопп прикусил щеку изнутри и зажмурился, как мог крепко. Ясопп рядом с ним рассказывал, какой была мама в молодости, спрашивал, как она сейчас, и Усопп не знал, что ответить. Но точно знал, что говорить не будет. 

— Она говорила, что любит тебя, — Усопп говорил и смотрел на море. Оно всегда придавало ему сил. — Говорила, что гордится, что вышла за тебя.   
Ясопп выдохнул — Усопп краем глаза заметил, как он улыбнулся.

— Она в порядке? 

— Насколько это возможно. 

— Спасибо, что позаботился о ней, пока меня не было, Усопп. 

— Спасибо, что предложил мне это, — Усопп протянул ему подвеску обратно, — но я не могу взять. Она слишком ценна для тебя, а я уже отлично помню ее. 

Ясопп встал, сжимая фотографию в руке. 

— Я чертовски горжусь тобой. И, думаю, она не будет против, если я скажу за обоих… Мы гордимся тобой. 

— Спасибо… пап. 

Ясопп не смог сдержать улыбки и поспешил на корабль, а Усопп приложился к последним глоткам саке. И открыл альбом.

— Уверен? 

Усопп выронил карандаш — он совсем забыл о Зоро, который все это время спал рядом. 

— Ты о чем? 

— О твоем вранье насчет матери, — Зоро с грустью посмотрел на дно бутылки через горлышко. 

— Я не врал.

— Она же умерла? — потряс ее, слизывая последние капли. 

— Да. 

— А ты ему не сказал. 

— Да. Но это не вранье. Он не спрашивал, жива ли она. 

— Не думаешь, что ему будет лучше знать? — Зоро отставил бутылку и прилег на плечо Усоппа, заглядывая в альбом. 

— Чем? Она умерла двенадцать лет назад, уже ничего не изменить. Он никогда не вернется и никогда не узнает. Он все еще любит ее. Пусть лучше для него она будет всегда жива и счастлива. 

Зоро молча смотрел, как Усопп выводит линию за линией. 

— Красивая. 

Портрет был самым настоящим, который у него когда-либо получался. Но не совсем. Сейчас Усопп видел, что именно не так. И он будет писать ее снова и снова, пока не достигнет идеала. Чтобы всегда помнить. 

— Никогда не встречал никого прекрасней.


End file.
